Nightmare
by WandaCosmoForever
Summary: Timmy has a nightmare after the Magic Muffin incident


**Disclaimer: I don't own fairly oddparents, If I did I would be making episodes not writing fan fiction, wouldn't you?**

" I am sorry," I screamed, but no one but the darkness heard me it surrounded me like a blanket that was smothering me. I felt like I couldn't breathe it pushed down on my chest making it hard to breath. All I could hear was the repetitive voices that haunted the darkness that surrounded me. I could hear the piercing cry of my fairies through the voices, he sent shocks of sharp crushing stings through my body.

"You're not sorry! It was YOUR FAULT THEY WERE HURT TIMMY!" the voices said. The screams of Cosmo and Wanda echoed through the endless darkness. It was my fault, I had hurt them, it was my fault. If I hadn't been selfish it never would have happened. I had been careless with my magic muffin, then Crocker got them both of them, their screams shattered every bit of my heart that was still left. The only people that had ever really cared, the only real parents I really ever had the others just never cared. The darkness parted it's ways for Crocker to appear in a full royal robe and a specter, I knew before I looked that my fairies would be in the ball both with dark circles under their eyes, they both were in so much pain, they both kept screaming.

"I have your fairies Turner! Thanks for the help," he said with a crooked smile that burnt my eyes.

"Maybe this is why your parents don't love you," Cosmo said turning away from me. It burnt more than anything anyone else could ever had said. Because it was true, that was why no one ever loved me, I always disappointed them, I wasn't a girl, or I wasn't smart or the endless other things I wasn't. Their tears ripped out pieces out pieces of my heart. I had hurt them, it was all my fault, I started to cry. Crocker turned to walk back through the veil of the darkness, he was leaving with my fairies. I started to run and scream after him.

"I am sorry," I mumbled over and over again, I just kept running I couldn't see Crocker anymore but I only had the sound of their screams to follow . I heard the slight echo of Timmy in the darkness it wasn't quite audible at first but it grew

louder.

"Timmy" I heard the voice from the darkness. The sweet mother voice that was always there for me, unlike most people in my life. The voice that I had hurt with betrayal today.

"Timmy, Wake up honey it is just a bad dream," The voice said, the louder it spoke the more of the darkness started to fade away.

"It is just a bad dream," The voice said, now making the darkness leave, I opened my eyes to my room. I looked for where the voice was coming from and saw Wanda beside my bed out of the fish bowl, which by looking at the time on my alarm clock was where she should be.

"You okay sweetie? It must of given you quite a scare," She said. I could feel the warm thick stream of tears still traveling from my eyes down each of my cheeks.

"Sorry for waking you up," I whispered hoping I didn't wake up Cosmo too.

"Don't worry about it, you have had a rough day saving the world," She said. She said it in a way that made me want to be the hero, but all of my actions pointed to me being the Villain.

"How can you say that?" I whispered not able to make my voice any louder.

"Say what" She said.

"Say, I saved the world when it was all my fault to begin with," It was hard to do , but I looked her in the eyes.

"It wasn't your fault it could have happened to any godkid, but not every godkid would have saved the world all by themselves, Is this what your nightmare that frighten you so much was about?" She asked. I nodded back to her.

"I hurt you," She had started to rub my back. The look of concern in her eyes burned right through me. My mom never looked at me that way, but Wanda did a lot of things my mom didn't. Like be there when I won the class spelling bee the day that AJ was absent because of the flu. Or helped me with my homework, or actually cared if the babysitter tried to kill me. She never let anything hurt me but I couldn't protect them.

"You didn't ever hurt me Timmy,"

"Yes, I did it was my fault that you got hur-" she cut me off.

"The only time I was hurt today was when I thought you wouldn't be my god child anymore. Then you wished for me back Timmy. You fought like a hero today, don't let yourself or anyone else ever tell you otherwise" She said it with so much sincerity that I couldn't not believe her. She wasn't right that I hadn't hurt her but I guess I did get them back.

"TIMMY WANDA IS GONE!!!" Cosmo yelled.

"Shhh, Cosmo be quiet my parents could hear, she is right here," I said. Trying to wipe my tears out of my eyes before Cosmo could see, I was too late though.

"What's the matter Timmy? Did you lose all of your pudding?" he said. It made me laugh a small laugh. He always knew how to make me feel better whether it was on purpose or not.

"He just had a little nightmare," Wanda said for me.

"Was it that you lost your pudding??" he said with a serious tone looking at me with concern.

"Cosmo I will be there in a minute okay?" Wanda said.

"Okay, Good Night Timmy, hope you have dreams full of pudding," He said and then with a poof he was back in the castle.

"Will you be alright if I go back with Cosmo?" she asked. I nodded laying back down.

"Goodnight sweetie,"

"Goodnight mom," she had made me feel better. Not because of what she said, I still believed it was my fault but at least I knew they both still loved me. And if that didn't make them stop loving me, then I didn't need to worry about my greatest fear coming true.


End file.
